


Tarta de seda francesa, bebé.

by Nevermoree



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, EMT!Stiles, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Pie, Pie Maker!Derek, Thanksgiving
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 11:45:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10359678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoree/pseuds/Nevermoree
Summary: —Mira, tuángelde hermana —Derek tosió. Cora no ha sido un ángel desde que tenía cinco meses de edad— accedió a salir conmigo porque mi visa está apunto de espirar y…—Tendría que casarme contigo para eso, estúpido —Soltó Cora, rodando los ojos.—¿Estás diciendo que nopodríascasarte conmigo para mantenerme en el país? —Preguntó Stiles, sonando un poco ofendido.—Demonios, no —Cora bufó, obteniendo una mirada herida de Stiles.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [French Silk Pie, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2537945) by [KuriKuri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri). 



> Esta es una traducción autorizada por Kurikuri.  
>  **Disclaimer:** Teen Wolf, así como sus personajes y demás, pertenecen a Jeff Davis y MTV.  
>  **Nota del Autor:** Originalmente posteado [aquí](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/101344508395/sterek-holiday-au-cora-stiles-are-coworkers) en Tumblr. ¡Gracias al anónimo por este maravilloso prompt! **Advertencias:** asfixia (no violenta, accidental, pero que requiere de atención médica).

Derek despertó encontrando a alguien más en su cama.

Se congeló por un momento, su cabeza marchaba a toda velocidad, antes de que sus recuerdos de la noche anterior —de compadecerse de un chico lindo que también había sido plantado por su cita— lo inundaron. Relajado, llevó una mano arriba para acariciar el cabello alborotado de su compañero de cama, sintió su pecho llenarse de calidez cuando el chico murmuró algo y se acurrucó más en su pecho. Estuvieron recostados así por unos momentos antes de que el chico saltara de nuevo, con los ojos abiertos y revoloteando mientras miraba a Derek.

—Hola —dijo, su voz sonaba un poco ronca por dormir mientras trataba de ahogar un bostezo.

—Aún estás aquí —Murmuró Derek, sus dedos aún acariciaban el cabello del chico.

 _Stiles,_ recordó Derek. El nombre del chico es Stiles.

—Uh… —Stiles respondió, tensándose un poco entre los brazos de Derek —¿No debería estarlo?

—No. Quiero decir, debes estar aquí —Derek contestó rápidamente, internamente estremeciéndose de dolor al darse cuente de cómo Stiles debió de haber interpretado sus palabras.

—Oh. Está bien, grandioso —dijo Stiles, relajándose de nuevo y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa a Derek.

—Hay un buen lugar para desayunar a un par de cuadras de aquí —sugirió Derek tentativamente.

—Son las… —Stiles le echó un vistazo al reloj que se encontraba en el buró de Derek— once y media.

—Desayuerzo* entonces —respondió Derek, encogiéndose de hombros, esperando que eso no fuera un rechazo.

—Mmmm, luces como una persona de desayuerzos —Dijo Stiles, sonriendo— solo dame un momento y entonces vamos.

Antes de que Derek pudiera preguntar a qué se refería con eso, Stiles estaba agachándose y…

Oh. Esa es una boca caliente en el pene de Derek, sí, el Desayuerzo definitivamente puede esperar.

•••••••

 —El desayuerzo terminó siendo almuerzo, pero Derek estaba bien con eso. Más que bien, en realidad. Honestamente, no podía recordar la última vez que su _“conquista de una noche”_ había terminado tan bien para él… esa era la razón principal por la que las evitaba.

—Así que ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Stiles, después de engullir un montón enorme de papas fritas.

—Soy repostero —admitió Derek, esperando que Stiles no pensara que era muy extraño. Las personas acostumbraban encontrarlo divertido, porque aparentemente él no parecía _formar parte_ , lo que sea que significara eso—. Un repostero de tartas, específicamente.

—Tío, ¡Eso es genial! —dijo Stiles, sus ojos se iluminaron—. Yo no puedo hornear una mierda.

—No es tan complicado —respondió Derek, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Ja, sí, eso es lo que yo también pensaba, pero entonces mi amiga y yo tratamos de hacer galletas y casi quemamos el edificio entero—bufó Stiles, hundiendo otra papa frita en kétchup— ni uno de los dos debería tener permitido hornear de nuevo.

—Mi hermana es igual —respondió Derek, sonriendo un poco al recordar el último intento de Cora—. Pero siempre podría tratar de enseñarte, tal vez solo necesitas un poco de ayuda.

—Suena como una cita —dijo Stiles, guiñándole e inclinándose hacia adelante para robar una papa frita del plato de Derek, puesto que ya se había acabado sus propios suministros. Derek bufa, pero lo deja.

—¿Cuál es tu tarta favorita entonces? —preguntó Derek, dándole una palmada a la mano de Stiles para apartarla cuando trató de tomar otro puñado de papas fritas, ganándose una mirada herida.

—Seda francesa, siempre —respondió Stiles, con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

—Debí de haberlo sabido —resopló Derek, tratando de no distraerse demasiado por la imagen mental de Stiles cubierto en chocolate y crema batida. 

—Déjame adivinar, ¿Eres más un tipo de tartas de manzana? —disparó de vuelta Stiles, inclinándose hacia adelante para colocar sus codos sobre la mesa.

—De durazno, de hecho —respondió Derek, dedicándole una mirada molesta a Stiles, aunque se mostraba poco entusiasmado.

—Claramente vas a tener que enseñarme a hacer ambos, entonces —dijo Stiles— y después podemos tener un poco de diversión con la crema batida extra, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Derek es incapaz de reprimir por completo su sonrojo. Stiles luce desmesuradamente complacido con él mismo.

—No sexo en mi cocina —murmuró, mientras que valientemente trata de evitar pensar acerca de Stiles sobre el mostrador de granito— Es antihigiénico. Sin mencionar que si estamos usando el horno podríamos…

Derek guardó silencio cuando notó que Stiles ya no le prestaba atención, sino que veía hacia algún punto sobre su hombro con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Ese tipo no está respirando —murmuró Stiles, antes de prácticamente saltar sobre la mesa, dejando a Derek más que un poco desorientado.

Se giró en su asiento y observó mientras Stiles corría hacia un hombre que estaba sentado a solas en una mesa. Derek también saltó cuando el hombre de pronto se balanceó y cayó hacia adelante sobre la mesa, aparentemente inconsciente.

—Llama al 911 —ordenó Stiles cuando Derek lo alcanzó. El otro estaba ocupado revisando el pulso del hombre— Diles que hay un TEM* fuera de servicio en el lugar.

Derek obedeció automáticamente, buscando su celular, sus palmas estaban sudorosas. Marca y trata de tranquilizarse, aun observando a Stiles, quien se movía con absoluta confianza, reposicionando al hombre que se estaba asfixiando, para realizar la maniobra de Heimlich.

—911. ¿Cuál es su emergencia? —preguntó la operadora, respondiendo rápido.

—Hay un… uh… un hombre ahogándose. Se desmayó y… —Derek comenzó a hablar, su tono sonaba inseguro por los nervios.

—¿Puede por favor darme su localización? —interrumpió la operadora, cortando las divagaciones de Derek.

— _“Sunny Side Up Cafe”_ , en la esquina de _Bryant_ y _State Street_ —respondió Derek automáticamente, agradecido de estar en un lugar que le era bastante familiar—. También hay un TEM fuera de servicio en la escena, administrándole primeros auxilios.

El operador del 911 le aseguró con calma que la ambulancia ya estaba en camino, y procedió a hacerle un par de preguntas más. Cuando la llamada finalmente terminó, los ojos de Derek regresaron a Stiles, quien tenía su mano clavada en la boca del tipo inconsciente.

—Ya casi… —murmuró Stiles para él mismo, con el rostro fruncido en concentración. Soltó un sonido de triunfo, sacando su mano junto con un pedazo de pollo absurdamente grande.

Como sea, Derek se distrajo por la repentina conmoción proveniente del otro extremo del lugar, y dio media vuelta para encontrar la ambulancia justo afuera de la puerta del restaurante, las sirenas sonando y las luces parpadeando. Es empujado a un lado mientas los TEM se adentran en el lugar, Stiles se comunica con ellos sin esfuerzo alguno con fuego rápido* y terminologías que sonaban complicadas.

Derek se preguntó si era inapropiado _encenderse_ por la competencia que Stiles está desprendiendo cuando ahí hay un tipo que casi muere, a menos de 10 pies* de él.

También se pregunta si es demasiado pronto para pedirle su mano.

•••••••

**Stiles (9:32 p.m.)**

¿Qué estás haciendo?

Derek limpió su mano cubierta de harina en su delantal y sonríe mientras revisa sus mensajes. Él y Stiles han estado mandándose mensajes desde aquella cita fallida que tuvieron hacía poco menos de dos semanas, incluso si actualmente no se han visto mucho desde entonces. Ahora que está cerca del día de acción de gracias, la panadería de Derek ha estado muy ocupada y algunas noches se encuentra luchando para completar todas las ordenes.

Stiles lo visitó una vez, aunque Derek deseó que no lo hubiera hecho. Verlo comer una rebanada de Tarta de seda francesa fue nada menos que una tortura y no pudo hacer nada acerca de eso, porque estaba trabajando.

**Derek (3:33 p.m.)**

Horneo.

**Stiles (9:33 p.m.)**

¿Aún estás en la panadería?

**Derek (9:34 p.m.)**

No. Estoy en casa.

**Stiles (9:35 p.m.)**

¿Entonces por qué estás horneando?

**Derek (9:36 p.m.)**

Mañana es día de acción de gracias y mi familia quiere una tarta.

**Stiles (9:36 p.m.)**

lol Tú siempre tienes que llevar el postre, ¿No es así?

**Derek (9:37 p.m.)**

De acuerdo con mi hermana mayor, la tarta y el postre no se excluyen mutuamente.

**Stiles (9:38 p.m.)**

No puedo creer que te moleste con dos tipos mutuamente excluyentes.

**Derek (9:38 p.m.)**

Tú también.

**Stiles (9:38 p.m.)**

Así que ¿Qué tarta estás haciendo?

**Derek (9:39 p.m.)**

Que delicado cambio de tema.

**Stiles (9:39 p.m.)**

No seas cliché y haz uno de calabaza.

**Derek (9:40 p.m.)**

Es el favorito de mi hermana menor. Como sea, no es como que esté haciendo solo una tarta. También tengo de nuez y seda francesa.

**Stiles (9:41 p.m.)**

Aw ¿Estabas pensando en mí?

**Derek (9:42 p.m.)**

No. Al parecer al nuevo novio de mi hermana le gusta la tarta de seda francesa.

**Stiles (9:42 p.m.)**

Tiene bueno gusto.

**Derek (9:43 p.m.)**

¿Qué harás para acción de gracias entonces?

**Stiles (9:44 p.m.)**

Voy a estar con la familia de un amigo porque mi papá vive en California.

**Derek (9:45 p.m.)**

¿Te quedarás en NY?

**Stiles (9:45 p.m.)**

Sípi.

**Derek (9:46 p.m.)**

Tendré que pasar por tu casa más tarde.

**Stiles (9:46 p.m.)**

Solo si traes la crema batida también.

**Derek (9:47 p.m.)**

Te veré mañana, entonces.

**Stiles (9:48 p.m.)**

;)

Derek fue a la cama sonriendo. Mañana sería bueno. Bueno, tan pronto como pueda sobrevivir la cena familiar primero.

•••••••

La primera cosa que Derek pensó cuando Cora caminó a través de la puerta fue.

—Oh dios, ella no se escapó esta vez.

La segunda cosa fue.

—Espera. ¿Ese que está junto a ella es _Stiles_?

—Hola, Der —ella dijo, caminando hacia él y dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa.

—Cora —respondió, pero sus ojos estaban aún fijos firmemente sobre Stiles, quien lucía como un venado congelado frente a las luces de un auto que se aproxima.

—Este es Stiles —continuó Cora, tirando de Stiles hacia ella y envolviendo un brazo alrededor de su cintura —mi novio.

—Tu novio —dijo Derek rotundamente, viendo como Stiles trataba de evitar acobardarse.

—Sí, mi novio —repitió Cora, sonando molesta, su agarre en Stiles apretando un poco —del que te hablé, repetidas veces.

—Correcto —dijo Derek, su voz casi sonó como un gruñido— así que tú eres el novio. Al que le gusta la tarta de seda francesa.

—Síp. Yo soy el novio. Totalmente el novio —respondió Stiles, sonando más como un poco asustado e histérico— el novio yo soy.

Derek estaba a punto de llevarlo dentro de la cocina para poder torturarlo lentamente fuera de la vista de Cora, pero entonces su madre llegó al pasillo, sonriendo radiantemente.

—¡Ah! Tú debes ser el novio de Cora —ella dijo, antes de envolverlo rápidamente en un abrazo.

Derek murió un poco por dentro.

•••••••

Derek pasó la cena entera fulminando con la mirada a Stiles, a través de la mesa. Stiles, respectivamente, evadió el contacto visual con él a toda costa, mientras mostraba su molestamente encantador ser al resto de la familia. Derek no podía hacer nada más que sentir cómo su pecho dolía por la tristeza mientras Stiles echaba su cabeza hacia atrás en una risa genuina cuando Cora contó una de sus muy secas, muy sarcásticas, realmente no tan divertidas bromas.

Mierda, era demasiado difícil para él aceptar que aquel atractivo chico que terminó su cita rápidamente para salvar a un hombre de morir asfixiado era el mismo que ese bastardo mentiroso que lo engañó con su hermanita.

Apartando su vista de donde Siles y Cora se encontraban felizmente presionados el uno contra al otro, Derek frunció el ceño hacia su plato y apuñaló un ejote más cruelmente de lo que probablemente merecía. Por mucho que le doliera hacerlo, necesitaba decirle a Cora la verdad acerca de su novio. ¿Quién sabe con cuantas personas Stiles la ha engañado hasta ahora?

—Cora —dijo Derek mientras se levantaba de la mesa, deteniéndola, mientras todos los demás se dirigía a la cocina para limpiar los platos y lavar los trastes— Necesito hablar contigo por un momento.

—Está bien —respondió, mirándolo con cautela.

Derek la llevó hacia la sala vacía, examinándola solo para estar seguro de que nadie los escuchaba. Entonces se giró hacia Cora, su corazón apretando mientras se preguntaba cómo comenzar.

—Tu novio te engañó —soltó, haciendo que Cora le diera una mirada de incredulidad— conmigo. Juro que no lo sabía, enserio. Nunca me dijiste su nombre y…

—Oh mi dios —Cora se quejó, sus ojos abiertos— ¿Tú eres el chico por el que ha estado en la luna las últimas dos semanas?

Derek se detuvo, confundido. ¿Cora sabía que Stiles la estaba engañando? ¿Y aun así están juntos?

—¡Cora! ¡Ahí estás! —exclamó otra voz, interrumpiendo la conversación— necesito hablar contigo acerca de…

Stiles se congeló en la entrada de la sala. Derek hizo lo mejor que pudo para prenderle fuego con tan solo su mirada.

—¿Enserio Stiles? ¿Mi _hermano_? —Cora jadeó, sonando molesta, pero, extrañamente, no molesta.

—Síp. Tu hermano. Son un horrible, mentiroso y bastardo infiel —dijo Stiles, caminando para estar junto a Cora y observando a Derek— En efecto, Cora está probablemente traumatizada ahora. Bastante, _extremadamente_ destrozada y traumatizada. Deberías probablemente jamás de los jamases enviarla en una cita a ciegas de nuevo. Nos conocimos en una cita a ciegas, ya sabes y…

—Ella me dijo que se conocieron en el trabajo —interrumpió Derek, frunciendo el ceño, mientras que Cora dejó salir un largo gemido de sufrimiento.

Cora abrió la boca para protestar, pero Stiles la ignoró y siguió en ello.

—Mira, tu _ángel_ de hermana —Derek tosió. Cora no ha sido un ángel desde que tenía cinco meses de edad— accedió a salir conmigo porque mi visa es apunto de espirar y…

—Tendría que casarme contigo para eso, estúpido —Soltó Cora, rodando los ojos.

—¿Estás diciendo que no _podrías_ casarte conmigo para mantenerme en el país? —Preguntó Stiles, sonando un poco ofendido.

—Demonios, no —Cora bufó, obteniendo una mirada herida de Stiles.

—¿Simplemente me dejarías ser deportado de regreso a Polonia, hacia mi decepcionada y pobre familia, quienes gastaron lo último de sus ahorros en mi boleto de avión? —preguntó Stiles, mirando directamente hacia Cora, con absolutamente devastadores ojitos de cachorro.

—¿Al menos has estado en Polonia antes? —respondió Cora, frunciendo el ceño.

—Te informo que pasé todo el verano entre mis años de secundaria y secundaria superior en Szczecin con mi _babcia_ —protestó Stiles, mientras Derek lo veía con desconcierto.

—Podrían ustedes dos, por favor, decirme ¿Qué demonios está pasando? —demandó, mirando fijamente a los dos.

—Stiles accedió a fingir que salía conmigo, para que así papá, mamá y Laura dejaran de meterse en mi vida amorosa —respondió Cora, antes de que Stiles pudiera decir algo— estoy enferma y cansada de que todo el mundo insista en que no puedo ser feliz al menos que esté saliendo con alguien.

—Oh, Cora ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada? —exclamó otra voz, Derek, Cora y Stiles giraron a su alrededor para encontrar a la familia entera viendo desde la puerta de la sala.

—Prometemos dejar de entrometernos, cariño —dijo su padre, corriendo hacia ella para atrapar a Cora en un enorme abrazo—nos habríamos detenido antes si lo hubiéramos sabido.

Derek vio a Stiles articular con la boca _“¿Cariño?”_ , hacia Cora, quien frunció el ceño e intentó enseñarle el dedo medio a espaldas de su padre.

Después de eso, Stiles y Derek fueron empujados hacia una esquina, mientras el resto de la familia rodeaba a Cora, dándole abrazos y disculpas. Derek estaba seguro de que vio un par de lágrimas en los ojos de sus padres.

—Así que… —dijo Derek, moviéndose para estar al lado de Stiles en la esquina más alejada de la sala— estabas listo para arruinar nuestra relación para mantener la farsa de salir con mi hermana.

—Oye, _bros before hoes*_ , hombre —bufó Stiles.

—¿Acabas de llamarme zorra? —preguntó Derek, mirando fijamente a Stiles, quien lo miraba con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Está bien, tal vez esa no fue la mejor frase para usar —dijo Stiles, estremeciéndose.

Derek no pudo evitar reírse.

—Um, está bien, aunque no era la reacción que estaba esperando —continuó Stiles, mirándolo fijamente con incredulidad.

—No, es… es bueno que te preocupes tanto por Cora —dijo Derek, una vez que pudo respirar de nuevo, dándole a Stiles la más pequeña de las sonrisas.

—¿Entonces no estrás enfadado? —preguntó Stiles tentativamente.

—Oh, estoy enfadado —respondió Derek, antes de inclinarse y murmurar— pero estoy seguro de que encontrarás la manera de recompensarme esta noche.

Stiles se sonrojó.

—Ahora —continuó Derek, alejándose y palmando el hombro de Stiles— Cora me dijo que te gustaba la tarta de seda francesa.

•••••••

Stiles recompensó a Derek. Muchas veces y en muchas posiciones diferentes. La crema batida que quedó ayudó.

**Author's Note:**

> *Originalmente dice “Brunch”, que es una mezcla entre “Breakfast” (desayuno) y “Lunch” (Almuerzo), no sabía cómo ponerlo, por eso la extraña palabra de “desayuerzo”, en español quedaría como “Merienda” pero no tendría mucha gracia si lo ponía así.  
> *Técnico en emergencias médicas.  
> *Fuego rápido es el término que se le da a algún diálogo que se da en secuencia, sin bacilar y de forma rápida.  
> *Aproximadamente 3 metros.  
> *Sería como “Hermanos antes que zorras”.  
> Otra cosa, en inglés Stiles escribe mal (al enviar mensajes de texto) pero en español no me gusta como se ve, entonces lo siento por la buena ortografía en los mensajes. 
> 
> **Nota del autor:** “¿La escena donde Stiles y Derek están en una cita y es interrumpida por Stiles para salvar al chico de ahogarse y morir? Eso sucedió en una de las primeras citas que tuvieron mis padres. Mi papá estaba hablando acerca de algo y entonces de pronto mi mamá dijo “Oh mi dios, ese hombre no está respirando”, antes de correr a salvarlo (ella estaba haciendo su residencia médica en ese tiempo). Así que yay.  
>  _No doy el permiso para que ninguno de mis trabajos sea publicado en goodreads o cualquier otro sitio._ ”
> 
> Muchas gracias a [KuriKuri](http://archiveofourown.org/users/KuriKuri/pseuds/KuriKuri/works)por dejarme traducir eso♥ Espero que próximamente me deje traducir un par más de su trabajo (Ya le eché el ojo a _“Hemingway can suck it”_ , ajá, te tengo en la vista, está bien, ya). Pasense por su perfil, tiene muy buenos fanfics, se ha convertido en mi autora favorita♥


End file.
